


Drabble #1

by mischiefandmagic



Series: Min Hjerteknuser [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, don't read this drabble, it's not descriptive, just the ofc crying over his body, nor violent, so if you don't like reading things like that, yeah major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major character death. Ye been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #1

“ _Please!_ ” I cried. Tears streamed down my face.

“ _Please!_  Tell me it’s  _all_  another  _lie_.  _Please!_ ”

Another strangled, choked sob left me.

“ _Please!_   **No!**  Tell me it’s all another  _lie_. Another  _deception_.”

No response.

A sob ripped from my throat.

“ _Please!_ ” A poorly attempted stifled sob wrenched itself from my body. “ **Please!** ”

His body lay slumped in mine. Head heavy on my shoulder. Slack arms resting lamely beside me on either side. Silk smooth raven black hair brushing against my cheek. My hand entangled in his hair, gripping it tightly for dear life. My other arm wrapped around him, just as tightly holding him to me, close, so close.

Strangled and twisted sobs, one after another, ripped from my throat.

“ _Please._  Tell me it’s all another  _lie_. Another  _deception_.  _Please._ ”

Murmurs, nothing but murmurs. Sweet, sweet denial.  ~~Sweet, sweet shock.~~

“ **Anything**  but this.” My voice is nothing but a whisper now.

No. You  _can’t_. You  _can’t_ -

“ **Anything…** ”


End file.
